The present invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic equipment, and in particular, relates to ultrasonic diagnostic equipment in which completion of a mechanical connection of a connector of an ultrasonic probe and a socket of an ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body can be perceived by an operator.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a connector portion of an ultrasonic probe of an example of conventional ultrasonic diagnostic equipment.
The connector portion 301 of the ultrasonic probe includes a connector 12 having signal terminals 11 aligned therein, and a lock mechanism 30 that includes a lock pin 31, a cam shaft 13, and a connector lock releasing handle 14, for mechanically locking the connector 12 by connection with a socket of an ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body (not shown).
When connecting the ultrasonic probe with the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body, an operator first inserts the connector 12 into the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body, and then turns the connector lock releasing handle 14, whereby connection between the connector 12 and the socket gets locked. When electrical connection of both parts is confirmed, ultrasonic scanning is performed.
When detaching the ultrasonic probe from the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body, the operator turns the connector lock-releasing handle 14 in an opposite direction from the direction for connecting them, thereby, the connection is released. Thereafter, the connector 12 is pulled out from the socket.
In the above-described conventional connector portion 301 of the ultrasonic probe, the connection between the connector 12 and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body are checked electrically.
However, during the checking process as described above, even if the mechanical lock between the connector 12 and the socket are not completed, i.e., when signal terminals are unstably in contact with each other, it was still perceived as the completion of the connection, and the scanning process may start under such a condition.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide ultrasonic diagnostic equipment in which an operator thereof can perceive the completion of the mechanical connection between a connector of an ultrasonic probe and a socket of an ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body.
In the first aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment provided with a lock perceiving means for letting an operator perceive that connection between a connector of an ultrasonic probe and a socket of an ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body being mechanically locked.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the first aspect, it is possible for an operator to perceive that the connection between the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body are mechanically locked, thus enabling to prevent scanning from starting before completion of the locking.
In the second aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means includes a lock confirming conduction means for changing electric conduction as the connection between the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body being mechanically locked, and a lock informing means for informing the operator of the locking based on a change of the electrical conduction.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the second aspect, by changing conduction depending on whether or not the connection between the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body is mechanically locked, the lock completion can be detected, and may be informed it to the operator.
In the third aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment having the above-described structure, in which the lock confirming conduction means includes a conductive movable contact/lock pin projecting in a direction perpendicular to a cam shaft provided to the connector and having a connector lock releasing handle attached thereto, and lock confirming contact points, provided to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body, that brings points into conduction by coming in contact with the movable contact/lock pin as the connection locks.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the third aspect, as the connection is being locked, the movable contact/lock pin changes a angle thereof as the connector lock releasing handle for operation moves, and comes into contact with the lock confirming contact points so as to bring the contact points into conduction. On the other hand, when the connection is not locked, the movable contact/lock pin is not in contact with the lock confirming contact points, and thus, the contact points are not conducting.
As a result, it is possible to differ the conduction condition when it is locked and not locked, thus enabling to implement the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment according to the second aspect preferably.
In the fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which, the lock confirming conduction means has a flange conductor provided to the connector and having a movable contact/hook-shaped lock pin projected from a tip of a cam shaft, and a lock confirming conductor, provided to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body, that brings conductors into conduction as the flange conductor and the movable contact/hook-shaped lock pin coming into contact with each other as the connection locks.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the fourth aspect, as the connection is locked, the movable contact/hook-shaped lock pin, i.e., the lock pin bent into hook shape, that changes its angle as the connector lock releasing handle for operation moves, connects with one of the lock confirming conductor, while the flange connector comes into contact with the other lock confirming conductor, so that the conductors become conducting. Whereas, when the connection is not locked, the movable contact/hook-shaped lock pin is not in contact with the lock-confirming conductor, thus the conductors are not conducting.
As a result, it is possible to differ conduction condition when it is locked or not locked, thus enabling to implement the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment according to the second aspect preferably. Moreover, comparing to the movable contact/lock pin projecting linearly, it is possible to reduce the occupation area, thus desirable for downsizing.
In the fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock informing means is a light-emitting means provided to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the fifth aspect, the light-emitting means of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body illuminates as the connection is locked, thus enabling for the operator to perceive the completion of locking.
In the sixth aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock informing means is a light-emitting means provided to the ultrasonic probe.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the sixth aspect, the light-emitting means of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body illuminates as the connection is locked, thus enabling for the operator to perceive the completion of locking. Moreover, the operator can perceive the lock completion by just looking at the ultrasonic probe at hand, thus enabling to improve the visibility.
In the seventh aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment according with the above-described structure, in which the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment includes a safety circuit that allows ultrasonic scanning only when it is conducting as it locks.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the seventh aspect, the safety circuit allows ultrasonic scanning only under the conduction while the connection is being locked, thus preventing scanning from starting under incomplete locking thereby improving the safety.
In the eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means is an operation feel adding means for giving a tactile feeling to the operator by a lock mechanism of the connector and the locking member of the socket fitting into each other as the connection between the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body is mechanically locked.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the eighth aspect, the locking mechanism of the connector of the ultrasonic probe fits into the locking member of the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body so as to give a tactile feeling to the operator, and thus, the operator can perceive the lock completion with a simple and inexpensive mechanism without an electronics circuit or the like.
In the ninth aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the operation feel adding means includes a lock pin provided to the connector and projecting from a cam shaft having a connector lock releasing handle attached thereto, and a locking member provided to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body and having a groove engraved thereto for fitting the lock pin as the connection locks.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the ninth aspect, the lock pin projecting form the cam shaft of the connector of the ultrasonic probe is fitted into the locking member of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body as the connection is locked so as to give a tactile feeling to the operator. Thus, the conventional ultrasonic probe can be used. Moreover, engraving a groove to the locking member can be inexpensive, thus desirable to reduce the cost.
In the tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means is a push-locking completion sound generation means for generating sound indicating completion of push-lock due to striking of the lock mechanism of the connector to the locking member of the socket as the connector of the ultrasonic probe being pushed into the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body to lock the connection mechanically.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the tenth aspect, as the connector of the ultrasonic probe is pushed into the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body so as to be locked therewith, thus sound indicating the lock completion is generated, and thus, the operator can perceive the lock completion.
In the 11th aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the push-locking completion sound generation means includes a locking shaft with a hook provided on a tip thereof that moves with the push locking button provided to the connector, and a hook engaging member for engaging the hook provided to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body as the connection locks.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the 11th aspect, the operator can securely connect the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body by a single operation, i.e., by pressing down the push lock button, thus enabling to securely lock the connection.
In the 12th aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment includes a engaging release means for detaching the hook engaged by the hook engaging member when releasing the connector, and an elastic means for returning the push-locking button and the locking shaft with a hook to an original position with elasticity as the engagement is released.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the 12th aspect, the connector and the socket can be detached by simply detaching the hook of the locking shaft from the hook engaging member because the elasticity of the spring returns the push lock button and the locking shaft with a hook in their original position.
In the 13th aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means displays lock confirming information on a screen of a display device of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body as the connection is locked.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the 13th aspect, by displaying the lock confirming information, i.e., a lock confirming mark or a message indicating the lock completion, on the screen of the display device as the connection is locked, the operator can perceive the lock completion, whereby it is unnecessary to provide a light-emitting means to inform the lock completion, thus enabling to form the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment in the same appearance as the conventional one.
In the 14th aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means outputs sound for informing as the connection is locked.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the 14th aspect, by outputting the sound for informing the lock completion, i.e., beep or the lock confirming message, the operator can perceive the lock completion. Thus, the operator can perceive the lock completion aurally.
In the 15th aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means detects with a contact type sensor that the connection between the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body is mechanically locked.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the 15th aspect, by adding the contact-type sensor that comes in contact with the lock pin as the connection is locked, the lock completion can be detected. Therefore, the conventional locking mechanism of the connector or the locking member of the socket may be used as they are or by partially modifying them. Moreover, universal contact-type sensor can be used, thus being advantageous in terms of the cost reduction.
In the 16th aspect of the present invention, there is provided ultrasonic diagnostic equipment with the above-described structure, in which the lock perceiving means detects with a non-contact type sensor that the connection between the connector of the ultrasonic probe and the socket of the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment main body is mechanically locked.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the 16th aspect, by adding a non-contact type sensor, such as a photo interrupter, which is attached to a position where a state of through-light or reflecting-light changes by the lock pin as the connection is locked, it is possible to detect the lock completion. Therefore, the conventional locking mechanism of the connector or the locking member of the socket may be used as they are or by partially modifying them. Moreover, by the non-contact detection, it is possible to prevent the mechanisms from wearing.
According to the ultrasonic diagnostic equipment of the present invention, it is possible to prevent scanning from starting when connection between a connector and a socket is not completed. Moreover, when there is no feedback to let an operator know of the lock completion, the operator can re-connect them by re-inserting the connector or re-operating the handle, thus enabling to perform connecting operation securely.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.